transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Doom Part 2
With a Herald of Unicron unleashed, and the Rallybots captured, the Autobots struggle to defeat the cabal of evil brought before them: Thunder Mayhem, Megatron, Toxitron, Toxitron's Zombies, and Dark Energon! How will the Autobots triumph over this? DISCLAIMER: THE MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP WILL NOT BE UNLEASHED THIS EPISODE! Plot Citadel, Northern Sweden Optimus Prime, Megatron, and Flatline watch as Thunder Mayhem emerges from the chunk of Dark Energon. Thunder Mayhem senses the Presence of a Disciple of Primus among him, and Optimus introduces himself to Thunder Mayhem, and Thunder Mayhem attacks him. Optimus Prime flies away, and the Herald brands him a coward. Megatron introduces himself to Thunder Mayhem, and tells him that he wishes to serve Unicron as well. Thunder Mayhem belittles Megatron, before Megatron manages to take down Thunder Mayhem. Thunder Mayhem that his mission on Earth is to find the Disciples of Primus, and end them. Outside, Elizabeth continues firing upon the Decepticons, eventually injuring Dreadbot. She makes her way to the citadel, alongside Verity, Hunter, Natalie, and Mary. She punches a hole with her mech, and the humans climb in. Elizabeth scans the tower and tells her friends that a powerful source of energy is coming from the top of the Citadel. Natalie mentions that that's where Megatron is, and Elizabeth tells them to bring the rain. The group then travels the citadel. The zombies jump onto Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker blasts them. Toxitron then throws toxic sludge on the pair, injuring them. Ultra Magnus then slams his hammer on Toxitron. Toxitron injures Ultra Magnus, and pins him to the ground. Before Toxitron could kill Magnus, he is shot and injured by Toxer. Toxer then tackles Toxitron, and Toxitron tries to expose him, only for no affect. Toxer mentions that he was injected with a coating in response to Toxitron's abilities, and has toxic abilities of his own. Bumblebee and Spike enter battle, and Bumblebee tackles Strika. Spike pilots a tank into battle, in which Buster is driving. Buster mentions that the girls would be jealous. Spike mentions that they're on the other side of the world, safe from harm's way. Bruticus nearly smashes the tank, but is shot back by Hot Shot. Spike thanks Hot Shot, and Hot Shot tells them to take cover. The brothers take cover, and Hot Shot unleashes a bolt of flame, sending Bruticus flying. Spike asks how she did that, and Hot Shot mentions that it just came to her. Windcharger and Mainframe arrive, and fire upon Devastator. Treadshot enters battle as well, and Treadshot tells Grace to take cover. Treadshot then fires a large blaster at Devastator, sending him flying. Stockholm Airachnid transports the Rallybots and Arcee through a GroundBridge, alongside Barricade. Hardshell tells Barricade that Stockholm is taken, and Barricade mentions that he'll be sure to inform Megatron. Barricade and the prisoners walk on through, and Airachnid threatens to kill Arcee. Barricade tells her only Megatron can decide, and the Decepticons are attacked by Elizabeth and her team. Elizabeth sends Airachnid and Barricade through a wall, and proceeds to free the Autobots. Northern Sweden Unsure, Bombshell and Hardshell step through the portal, where they find the humans. Both Insecticons attack, and the Autobots fire back. The rest of the Insecticons overhear, and join in the fight. Hardshell tosses Wheeljack through the wall, as Hot Rod and Arcee attack Sharpshot. Shaprshot tries to fend them off, but is badly injured. Bombshock then sends a shock wave that knocks out all Autobots. Crosshairs, Hound, and Bulkhead continue driving away from St. Petersburg, and are transported by Chip Chase back to Northern Sweden. Crosshairs asks Roadbuster where the other Rallybots are, and he mentions that they were in Stockholm, but were captured. Before anything else, Omega Supreme and Sigma Supreme arrive, and begin firing upon the Revenge, and Megatron's Citadel. Windblade orders the others to retreat, as Omega Supreme will cause The Revenge to go down. Windbalde and everyone else flees The Revenge, which comes down. Rollbar lands on the ground, and orders her teammates to form Safeguard once more. They do so, as Devastator and Bruticus attacks Protector. Treadshot says that the favor of the battle is back to them. Then, Thunder Mayhem bursts out of the citadel, and Windcharger tells Treadshot that he spoke too soon. Thunder Mayhem then shoots down Sigma Supreme, which crashes into the citadel. Omega Supreme then transforms to fight Thunder Mayhem. Inside the citadel, Hot Rod and the others wake up, only to find themselves in a lab. Hot Rod asks where they're at, and Bombshell tells them that they are in his lab. Elizabeth then tells Natalie that they have to contact the others, and Natalie mentions that she sent a distress signal as soon as the Insecticons arrived. Bombshell threatens to kill one of the humans. Hot Rod threatens to kill Bombshell if he touches a human. Bombshell then tells Hot Rod that he'll start with his human friend, Hunter. Before anyhting else happens, Roadbuster and Crosshairs break in, and attack the Insecticon. Bombshell calls for the other Insecticons, and they come. Roadbuster ignites a bomb, which causes Bombshell's lab to combust. As the Insecticons and the Rallybots free fall above a pool of toxic water, a GroundBridge opens, and the Rallybots, Elizabeth, Natalie, Verity, and Mary are saved. Once safe, Hot Rod looks around, and asks where Hunter is. Ultra Magus asks where Optimus is, and Optimus arrives. He mentions that he knows a way to stop Thunder Mayhem. Optimus then shows Magnus the Chimera Stone, which he found within the Weapons Vault of The Ark. Magnus asks how it works, and Optimus mentions that a group of transformers must band together to channel energy through one, which will send out a beam that will Light their Darkest Hour. Optimus orders Magnus to rally all Autobots to him. Crosshairs receives the order, and orders the Rallybots to rally to Optimus. Protector and Safeguard are dog-piled by Bruticus and Devastator, but are saved when Omega Supreme grabs both and tosses them onto Thunder Mayhem. Protector and Safeguard rally to Optimus, as Megatron applies Dark Energon to himself and enters battle. Windblade then shoots Megatron, causing the Dark Energon in Megatron to explode. Windblade and the rest of Scattershot's Militia rally to Optimus Prime. Thunder Mayhem asks who they all are, and Optimus tells him that they are the Autobots. Unamused, Thunder Mayhem uses his powers to combine all Dark Energon crystals to him, overpowering him. Thunder Mayhem tells Prime to meet his doom. Optimus then activates the Chimera Stone, and the willpower of all Autobots begin to transfer to Optimus. Thunder Mayhem approaches Optimus Prime, only to be incinerated when Optimus unleashes the Chimera Stone's energy. The beam then incinerates Megatron's Citadel, though Sigma Supreme transforms and moves out of the way. As the beam disappears, the zombies all over return to normal. Defeated, Megatron orders all Decepticons to retreat. Toxitron refuses, as he stabs Toxer. Toxer tells Toxitron that he should've, before igniting a bomb inside him. The bomb explodes, killing Toxer and Toxitron. They do so, boarding The Revenge, and The Revenge flies away. Megatron, angered, slams Sunstorm into a wall, injuring him. Blitzwing tells Megatron that they may still find a way to defeat the Autobots, but would need to reactivate both Skoponok and Trypticon to do so. Megatron asks what Blitzwing had in mind. Below, Optimus congratulates the Autobots over their victory. Optimus mentions that they will retreat for now, but will soon be back, with another plan in mind. Treadshot spots a saddened Hot Rod, and asks him what's wrong, and Hot Rod tells Treadshot that he couldn't save Hunter. Verity asks if Hunter is gone, and Hot Rod confirms so, causing Verity to cry. Optimus approaches the saddened heroes, and tells them that if Hunter is alive, they will find him. Optimus orders all Autobots to return to The Ark... TO BE EDITED... Featured Characters * Autobots ** Team Prime *** Optimus Prime *** Sideswipe *** Sunstreaker *** Ultra Magnus *** Bumblebee *** Omega Supreme ** Wreckers *** Toxer *** Hot Shot *** Windcharger *** Mainframe *** Treadshot *** Arcee *** Hound *** Bulkhead *** Whirl ** Rallybots *** Hot Rod *** Blurr *** Wheeljack *** Smokescreen *** Crosshairs *** Roadbuster ** Omnibots *** Windblade ** Elite Guard *** Elite Squadron/ Safeguard **** Rollbar **** Skyfire **** Nightbeat **** Hauler **** Flare-Up *** Rescuebots/ Protector *** Sigma Supreme * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Flatline ** Dreadbot ** Toxitron ** Squadron X *** Strika *** Blitzwing ** Combaticons/ Bruticus ** Constructicons/ Devastator ** Airachnid ** Barricade ** Insecticons *** Hardshell *** Bombshell *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Shrapnel *** Bombshock ** Seekers *** Sunstorm * Heralds of Unicron ** Thunder Mayhem * Humans ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Verity Carlo ** Hunter O'Nion ** Mary Muldoon ** Natalie Knightley ** Grace Allen ** Witwicky Family *** Spike Witwicky *** Buster Witwicky ** N.E.S.T. Soundtrack * "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson * "Come with me Now" by KONGOS * "Bodies" by Drowning Pool Episode Casualties * Thunder Mayhem * Toxitron * Toxer Notes * The 7th and final part to the World of Desolation ''storyline. * Thunder Mayhem shares a similar design to ''Prime Thunderwing. Thunder Mayhem's role is similar to Thunderwing's from "Transformers Prime: The Game". * The Chimera Stone is the Relic of Micronus Prime. It has the power to channel energy to other transformers. Episode Script The Ultimate Doom Part 2 Script